Episode 513 (4th January 1990)
Plot It is Diane's sixteenth birthday, and she is dispirited when Ricky tells her she has had no birthday cards. Unbeknownst to her, he has hidden them in his coat, ready to give to her at her surprise party which her family have planned for her for the evening. Hazel and Rod start squatting in Colin's empty flat. Barbara tells Pete that she is leaving to find her long lost family elsewhere in the UK. Frank and Ricky plan Diane's surprise party. When Diane shows up, Frank pretends he has forgotten her birthday. She is not impressed. Barbara takes Pete to The Vic, but does not tell him that she has also invited Kathy and Laurie. Trevor feels sorry for Diane when she begins getting angry at the lack of attention she is getting on her birthday. He prepares to tell her about her surprise party but is stopped by Ricky before he can. Kathy and Pete accept they have both moved on. Shireen tells Trevor that Ashraf has set her up with a future husband already, so she cannot get involved with him romantically. Cindy returns home from the hospital. Ashraf dresses up to see Stella. He lies to Shireen and tells her that Sufia already knows about their meet-up, and that it is so that he can end their relationship. Diane reminisces with Shireen about her mother. She tells Shireen she hates Pat. Dot tells Pat about Hazel and Rod's squatting location. Ashraf meets Stella in The Vic. Sharon wonders who Stella is and tries to find out, although she has little success. Shireen encourages Diane to dress up and meet her, so that she can take her to her surprise party. After dressing up, Diane gets emotional, and instead of heading to the party, she returns to the B&B. Stella tells Ashraf she is going on holiday with her other man. She asks Ashraf to phone her when she returns, but he walks off. Shireen arrives at the party without Diane. Frank searches for her but is stopped by Pat, who shows him a note from her, informing him that she has gone away. Cast Regular cast *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ricky - Sid Owen *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mo - Edna Dore *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Laurie - Gary Powell *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Rod - Christopher McHallem Guest cast *Stella - Cindy O'Callaghan *Barbara - Alannah O'Sullivan *Hazel - Virginia Fiol Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *Abercorn B&B - Back garden *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Diane, don't worry. Trust me. You'll have the best birthday night ever. I promise you.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes